This invention relates to crossbows and, more particularly, to a device for protecting an arrow loaded into firing position in a crossbow.
Crossbows are enjoying a resurgence of popularity among hunters. Most states set aside a portion of deer and other animal hunting season for exclusive use by bow hunters who mostly employ crosshows. Also, the effective range of a crossbow is much less than a conventional hunting rifle, thus making this type of hunting more challenging and rewarding to the true hunter. This exclusivity and challenge have elevated the popularity of the crossbow.
Crossbows have developed from wood and metal devices to be largely made of fiberglass and other plastic materials, which make a crossbow more durable, lighter and stronger. Crossbows are frequently fitted with scopes.
Since hunting is normally confined to late fall months in the northern states, hunters must hunt in all types of weather, including cold, rain, sleet and snow. Hunting also requires the hunter to traverse all types of terrain, including mainly underbrush of varying density. When stalking a deer, a hunter generally positions himself in dense brush near a deer trail and waits for a deer to appear. During this time, rain, sleet or snow are commonly encountered. Also, the loaded crossbow will normally be surrounded by brush and brambles, which can engage and foul a loaded arrow and prevent accurate firing.
Many forms of quivers for holding a supply of arrows have been devised. The usual quiver mounts on the hunter""s body, although bow-mounted quivers are currently marketed. These bow-mounted quivers mount the arrows beneath the bow in a lateral position, which invites fouling by brush normally engaged during hunting. Quivers are also available which mount the arrows longitudinally beneath the crossbow. This mount also invites fouling by brush due to its location, and interferes with the ease of gripping the bow barrel when aiming and shooting.
It would be desirable to provide a means to protect a loaded arrow in a crossbow from the elements, and prevent dislodgement by brush.
It would also be desirable to provide a bow-mounted quiver to hold a supply of arrows in a more convenient and protected position.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means to protect a loaded arrow in a crossbow from the elements, and prevent dislodgement by brush.
It is another object to provide a quiver mounted on the protective shield to hold a supply of arrows in a more convenient and protected position.
According to this invention, a crossbow having an open-top track that receives a arrow for engagement by a bowstring when loaded and cocked for firing, and guides the arrow""s flight when fired, mounts a protective shield which comprises a upwardly convex elongated cover of sufficient length to substantially overlie the portions of a loaded arrow which are not already covered. The cover has a flat portion that includes means for mounting to a bracket carried by the crossbow. The cover shape and mounting position effectively space the shield from the loaded arrow so as to not affect the flight of the arrow when fired. The cover extends sufficiently forward to cover and protect the tip of the loaded arrow from engagement by external objects to prevent inadvertent dislodgement of the arrow from its loaded position.
In one embodiment, the cover has a generally curvilinear cross-section and is mounted to create a lateral vertical space between the cover and the crossbow sufficient to enable movement of the bowstring to cock and fire the arrow, and includes an extended outward flare along one side which enables an arrow to be loaded into firing position between the shield and the crossbow.
In one form of a preferred embodiment, the cover mounts a quiver atop the cover. The quiver comprises a forward pocket having a foam pad for receiving the arrow tips, a rearward holder having notches receiving the arrow shafts in spaced relation, and a mounting bracket which mounts the pocket and holder on the cover. In this way, the arrows are mounted longitudinally of the bow, with the tips forward and shrouded for protection, in a position making them readily available for reloading.
In another form of the preferred embodiment, the quiver is mounted beneath the cover.